Family Life
by RachelHxxx
Summary: Jac has a teenage daughter, her name is Holly and she is thirteen years old. How does Jac cope with motherhood and more importantly, is she as cold with her daughter as she is with everyone else? Crap summary, I know, but honestly this is just a bit of fun and I just wanted to see what people thought of this story. x
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I know the idea of Jac having a daughter is very unrealistic but I just wanted to experiment and see if it worked well or not. I hope reads this enjoys it and if you can let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks x**_

* * *

Jac arrived home from work to be greeted by loud music coming from her daughter's room yet again. She sighed and made her way upstairs. "Holly! Turn the music down!" Jac yelled knowing that the teenager wouldn't be able to here. She winced when the song run by Leona Lewis hit a particularly high part. "For crying out loud...Holly!" The red head consultant exclaimed as she knocked loudly on the girl's bedroom door. This time Jac knew Holly heard as the music was soon switched off and a girl with auburn coloured hair greeted her with a big grin on her face.

"Hi mum!" She said happily.

Jac folded her arms across her chest and shook her head disapprovingly. "How many times have I told you not to blare music out like that? It's even worse when the music's depressing." She said.

"Sorry mum." Holly replied looking down at her feet before returning her gaze to her mother. "How was work?" She asked curiously.

"Urgh, you know the day will go a lot quicker if there were no patients." Jac grunted returning her hands back down to her side. Holly laughed and shook her head.

"You wouldn't have a job if there were no patients." She pointed out.

Jac nodded and sighed before deciding to change the subject. "Enough about work, how was school?" She asked and Holly shrugged.

"It was ok I suppose...for a Monday anyway." She lied. If she was honest today was rubbish one of the popular kids, Sophie Wilder had started making jokes about how Holly had no soul because she had red hair, the whole class started laughing and for the rest of the day everyone kept calling her 'carrot top' or 'gingey' even her best friend had started with the ginger jokes! That resulted in her and Holly having a _huge _bust up and somehow she had been made to look like the bad guy in the whole situation!

"What did you want for dinner tonight? I don't know if I can be bothered to cook." Jac said oblivious as to how her daughters day had actually been.

"You could just order a Chinese." Holly suggested and Jac nodded.

"Good idea, come downstairs, I'm sure there are some menus in the kitchen draw." She said before making her way down stairs closely followed by her daughter.

* * *

"Mum?" Holly spoke as they were sat eating their Chinese. Jac was enjoying a special fried rice whilst Holly was just playing with a plate full of chicken fried rice, she didn't feel like eating. She knew that the events at school today was now going to become reoccurring thing, this had happened before with a girl who had freckles all over her face, she got so fed up with the taunting she ended up moving schools.

"Yeah?" Jac asked once she had swallowed the mouthful of rice she had in her mouth.

"Can I dye my hair? That's kind of the new trend now." The teenager replied and Jac frowned. Holly had never cared for trends, what was so different about this latest fad?

"Why? You're hair's perfect the way it is, _you're_ perfect, don't change your appearance just because everyone else is doing it." She said and Holly sighed and looked down at her plate that was still practically full.

"I thought you would say that." She muttered sadly.

Jacs eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she reached out to lift her daughters head by hooking her finger under her chin. "What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked softly prompting her daughter to tear her gaze away from hers. She couldn't lie and look Jac in the eyes at the same time.

"Nothing, it's just everyone's dying their hair and I just feel a little left out." She tried to sound convincing and to her relief Jac actually believed her!

"Well why don't you be unique and leave your hair the way it is, at least it's not completely ginger like mine! Anyway, loads of people dye their hair the same colour as yours, you should be proud to be a red head!" Jac joked and Holly sighed and nodded in half agreement. It wasn't that she didn't like her hair colour it was just that she didn't want people teasing her about it.

"I'm not hungry anymore, can I go to my room?" She asked finally looking up at her mother who glanced down at her plate to see it still full of rice.

"You've hardly touched it, are you feeling alright?" She asked concerned as she reached out and attempted to put the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead. Holly stood u quickly and tucked her chair under the dining table.

"I'm fine. Stop fussing." She insisted. "So can I go to my room?" She added impatiently.

Jac studied her daughters face and couldn't help but feel there was something bothering her, whatever it was she would get to the bottom of it soon enough but right now she could tell Holly was about to lose her patients so she decided to allow her to go to her room. "Have you got lots of homework or something?" She asked and Holly nodded. "Alright go, I'll clear up here." She finally said dismissively. Holly thanked her and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

_**P.S I know this chapters pretty short, I'll try to make the next one longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. To be honest I haven't really thought about the development of this story, I'm kind of writing what comes to my mind, I hope you don't mind. X**_

* * *

The next day Holly was walking home from school listening to music through her earphones, however her peacefulness was soon interrupted by a malicious voice from behind her. "Hey freak!" she sighed and took out one of her earphones from her ear before spinning on the spot only to come face to face with Sophie and her mob of 'friends.'

"What do you want from me Sophie?" She asked exasperated. Couldn't she just leave her alone?

"Is that attitude I can hear in your tone? I don't know if I like the sound of it..." The bully replied taking a step towards Holly.

"Look, can't you just leave me alone? I haven't done anything to you-" Holly began to retort but was cut off when Sophie herself reached out and gripped at her hair tightly. Holly winced but she refused to cry, her mum had always told her that if you cried it made you look weak and she couldn't look weak in front of these people it will only make things worse.

"Hasn't your mum ever told you that it's rude to answer back?"

"Let. Me. Go!" Holly warned through gritted teeth and when the girl didn't do as she said she lashed out and punched her stomach making Sophie double over in pain.

The world seemed to have stopped spinning for a few short seconds but then finally Sophie caught her breath back and she stood up straight glaring at Holly. "You'll pay for that." She hissed before looking behind her at her gang. "Well don't just stand there! Get her!" She snapped.

Holly gasped and ran off in the opposite direction with Sophie and her gang hot on her heels. She didn't know where she was running to, she just knew she had to find a way of getting rid of them. She couldn't go home because then they would know where she lived at she couldn't run to the safety of her mothers work place as it was too far away. So instead, she headed in the direction of the high street. She turned briefly to make sure they weren't following her and to her surprise they were but that wasn't what confused her. What confused her was the fact that they had stopped running and were looking at her with their mouths hanging open. Before she could compromise what was happening she felt herself crash into something, or rather _something _crash into her. She felt a wave of pain wash over her as she was throw over the cars bonnet before she landed in an awkward position in the middle of the main road. Slowly but surely her world began to go dark as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Half an hour later Jac was sat in her office unaware of what had happened to her daughter. That day was proving to be difficult and she didn't think he could have gotten any worse...that was until her office phone rang. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she realised it was the ED calling. "Jac Naylor." She said confusion evident in her voice.

"Jac its Nick Jordan-"

"What do you want?" Jac asked angrily.

"You never mentioned a daughter before Jac." Nick said knowing that by saying this he would grab the icy consultant's attention.

"It wasn't-hang on...what did you just say?" She began to retort but stopped with a question.

"Your daughter? Holly, she's down in the ED, she was hit by a car on the high street." The clinical lead explained and Jac could swear her heart had stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Is she ok?" She asked quickly.

Nick sighed and looked into resus where his team that consisted of Sam, Dylan and Tess were still stabilising Holly. "My team are doing the best they can but she's still unconscious." He said regretfully.

Jac inwardly gasped but then composed herself just as Jonny came into her office without knocking. "Ok thanks for letting me know, call me back when there's any more news on that donor." She said confusing Nick deeply.

"But Jac-" He began but was soon cut off as Jac slammed her office phone down.

"You ok? You seem a bit dazed." He said concerned. Jac looked up at him sharply and cut her eyes at him.

"Do you ever knock?" She snapped.

"Sorry but I thought you might like to know that Mr Simons is refusing to sign the consent form." Jonny said bracing himself for the wrath that was destined to occur. Sure enough Jac's eyes widened and she flew out of the room as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the ED the team had finally managed to stabilise Holly. Tess and Nick were at the nurses' station discussing Jac's strange behaviour over the phone. "I'm sure it was just the shock, you know what she's like." Tess compromised. She didn't really know Jac but she had heard stories about her.

"Even so Tess she should be here, we have her daughter in our resus unconscious." He said worried as he looked through the window at the teenager that was laying on one of the beds looking ghostly pale, if it wasn't for the monitors telling him otherwise he could have sworn she was dead.

"Where have I seen the name Naylor before?" A voice came from behind he and he turned to see Sam looking through to resus thoughtfully.

"She's Jac Naylor's daughter." Nick said and Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah, I've heard people mention her, no one mentioned her having any children though." She said confused.

Nick laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I've known Ms Naylor for years and I just learnt about Holly today, Jac isn't the type to talk about her personal life." He replied. Sam and Tess left to go and deal with other patients whilst Nick returned to gazing at the girl in resus, he hoped that her mother would be down here by the time she woke up.

* * *

_**A/N sorry for the crappyness of this chapter, I made it up as I went along.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours later Holly woke up in ITU. She started to cough and splutter due to the uncomfortable tube that was lodged deep into her throat. She was then aware of a nurse coming to her aid and immediately recognised the nurse as Chrissie Levy. "Chrissie." She whispered her voice raspy.

"Shhh, here, drink this, it will help." Chrissie whispered raising a glass filled with water to the teen's dry lips. "Better?" She asked after returning the glass to the side.

Holly nodded but then frowned. "What...what happened? I...I remember running and then...nothing." She said confused.

"You got knocked down on Holby high street...Holly? Why were you running?" Chrissie asked sympathetically.

"Has my mum come to see me?" Holly asked wanting to change the subject.

Chrissie looked away from the young red head before looking back to her and shaking her head. "We've been trying to page her but she keeps saying she's busy in theatre." She said regretfully. She was angry, angry at Jac and her ice queen routine. If it was Daniel or even one of Sacha's daughters lying unconscious on a hospital bed she would want to be there by their side, she couldn't understand how Jac could avoid a situation like this involving her own _daughter_.

Holly looked away from Chrissie not liking the look she was receiving from the blonde nurse. "She doesn't care." She whispered more to herself than to Chrissie. She knew her mother had a cold nature but she didn't realise how low her mother would stoop until now, of course.

Chrissie looked at her shocked and shook her head quickly. "That's not true, your mum loves you." She insisted trying to reassure herself as well as Holly.

"If that's true then where is she? Why hasn't come to see me?" Holly asked in a dangerously low tone and Chrissie looked at her not knowing what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile up on Darwin, Jac was sat at the main desk staring into space, she knew she should be with her daughter but she couldn't bring herself to look at her baby girl hooked up to various types of machines so instead she had carried on working hoping that it would all go away but of course, it didn't, it wouldn't go away because Chrissie was paging her every hour reminding her that her daughter's life was hanging on by a thread. Suddenly, she was brought back to reality when a patient's monitor started to scream. Jac sprung to her feat and hurried through the ward in the direction of bay 3. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Tara and Ollie flirting. "St Trinnians! Valentine! Quit flirting and do your job!" She snapped before carrying on her path.

When she reached bay 3 she saw that it was Mr Sims monitor that was going off. She took the chest drain that was hanging by the bedside and looked at it shocked when she realised it was filled with blood! "Whose patient is this?!" She snapped looking up at Tara and Ollie.

"Mine." Tara said looking down ashamed.

"Look at this! He was meant to be on constant obs! You know, I don't even know how you got through your first year at medical school!" The fiery red head spat viciously.

"Ms Naylor!" A stern voice came from behind her.

Jac looked up shocked at Elliot who was stood in the doorway. "Mr Hope, don't take that tone with me, look at what this imbecile has caused! He's going to need some unnecessary surgery now thanks to her!" She said cutting her eyes at the F1.

"Go and wait in the office." Elliot ordered.

"Do you know what? Fine! I'll go to _our_ office and let you deal with this mess _she's_ caused." Jac seethed spitting out the word 'she' as she pointed a slender index finger at Tara and with that she stalked off in the direction of their shared office.

Less than five minutes later Elliot stepped into the office and marched over to Jac who was sat at her desk. "That was totally uncalled for! I think Tara deserves an apology." He chastised.

Jac scoffed and looked up at her colleague in disbelief. "She almost _killed_ a patient!" She retorted defensively.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, we got to him on time and I'm pretty sure you've made errors throughout your career. We learn from our mistakes and that's exactly why Dr Lo is here. To _learn_." Elliot lectured. Just then Jac's pager went off and she groaned as she quickly silenced it knowing it would be Chrissie for about the tenth time that night. Elliot looked between the pager and Jac confused. "You're being extremely snappy and distracted even for you and that thing has been going off all evening. Now tell me what's happened." The older surgeon demanded and was shocked when Jac looked up at him with tears pouring down her face.

"It's Holly, she had an accident...she's in ITU she's on a ventilator." She whispered and Elliot looked at her shocked.

"Then why-" He began to stutter but was swiftly interrupted.

"Because then it's not real, if I don't go and see her then it can't be real can it?" Jac explained and Elliot looked at her confused by her logic.

"Jac, just go, go and be with your daughter." He ordered gently and that was all it took. After changing out of her scrubs Jac was sprinting off the ward and down to ITU dreading having to come face to face with her daughter who she still believed to be on life support.

* * *

_**A/N I'm not confident with the ending of this chapter but I didn't know how else to end it, please read and review I would like to know what you all think. x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. X**_

* * *

Jac stepped into the relative quiet of ITU to come face to face with an angry looking Chrissie. "It's about time you came to see your daughter." She said in a low tone.

"How is she?" Jac asked ignoring the blunt greeting.

"She's off the ventilator if that's what you mean. As for her emotions I'm not too sure if she wants to see you now." Chrissie replied and Jac looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course she's going to want to see me! I'm her mother!" The red head hissed in a whisper.

Chrissie scoffed and shook her head. "Then why does she think you don't care about her?" She asked rhetorically and Jac looked at her confused. "Yeah, that's right, you took so long to get your all high and might backside down here you've made your own child believe that she isn't loved by you." She added in answer to the look she received from the consultant.

"That's outrageous!" Jac muttered to herself shocked before making her way over to the one of the two beds that was in ITU. "Holly?" She whispered cautiously not knowing whether or not her daughter was awake or not as her back was turned towards her. "Are you awake?"

Holly sat up a little and turned to her mother briefly before turning her back on her once more. "What do you want?" She muttered but loud enough for Jac to hear.

"I came to see you of course." Jac replied in a soft tone. The way she said it made it seem like the reason she was there was obvious.

"You shouldn't have bothered." The teen retorted bitterly.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Jac sighed exasperated.

Holly turned to face her swiftly ignoring the shoot pain she felt in her abdomen and cut her eyes at Jac. "Am I? I could have been dead for all you knew...I bet you wish I was, your life would be a lot simpler wouldn't it?" She spat viciously and Jac gasped loudly.

"Don't you _ever_ let me hear you say that again, is that clear?" She asked. How could her daughter ever think that her life would be better if she was dead? Jac could honestly say that if, god forbid, her daughter ever did die her life wouldn't be worth living. Her baby was her life.

"I'm sorry...I just thought that because you didn't come to see me you was glad I was in here." Holly suddenly said teary eyed as her lips began to wobble.

A tear slipped out the corner of her eye and Jac used the pad of her thumb to wipe it away. "I have never wished for you to be hospitalised and I never will. I didn't come to see you because I didn't want to face the prospect of losing you, I love you Holly, don't you ever forget that ok?" She asked and Holly nodded. The girl tried to sit up but winced in pain. "Hey, don't do that." Jac chastised softly as she forced her daughter to lie back down.

"I was moving up for you, I want a hug." She said. She knew it sounded soppy but right now all she wanted was to be in the comfort of her mother's arms. Holly shuffled a little closer to the over side of the bed and patted the vacant space beside her.

Jac smiled and sat on the bed with her legs stretched out. Holly rested her head on her mums lap as Jac began to run her fingers through her hair. "What happened? You're always so careful when you cross the street." She spoke after a few moments of silence. She can remember numerous occasions when Holly herself had yelled at her for crossing the road recklessly.

"I was in a hurry...I just really wanted to get home." Holly lied and Jac knew she was lying just by the tone of voice she was using.

"You would tell me if there was something going on, wouldn't you?" She asked softly and her daughter nodded.

"Of course I would." She lied again and once again, Jac knew that she was lying but, what else could she do? Her daughter had just endured a stressful day, she didn't want to put more pressure on her by asking questions that could upset her. Holly wanted to tell Jac about Sophie and her 'friends' but she knew that it would just make things worse, she would get called names like 'snitch' and 'grass.' She knew if she told Jac about the bullying she would go straight to the head teacher who took bullying very seriously and would almost certainly get the police involved.

"You trust me don't you?" Jac asked bringing her back to reality and she nodded silently in reply. "Good because I'm trusting you to tell me if there's something bothering you, I would hate to think you're hiding something from me." She said hoping the 'guilt trip' would work. It only worked to a certain extent however, as it _did_ make Holly feel guilty for lying but it didn't make her want to tell her any more than she did before.

"If I died, do you think I would have gotten to see dad again?" She asked suddenly wanting to change the subject. Jac looked at her daughter slightly stunned. Holly's father had died when Holly was about five, he was coming home from work when a drunk driver was driving down the motorway in the wrong lane, he was heading straight for Adam's (Holly's dad) car, he was going so fast Adam didn't have time to move out of the way. The paramedics had said he would have died on impact as he had straight through the wind shield. At first Holly spoke about him all the time but as she got older she talked about him less and less and it got to a point where Jac thought she had forgotten all about her father but apparently that wasn't the case, now anyway.

The older woman cleared her throat and brushed Holly's fringe out of her eyes. "I would like to think so but, you didn't die-"

"But what if I had?" Holly interrupted quickly. "What would you have wanted me to say?" She added.

"That I wished he didn't leave us and that I will never stop loving him." Jac replied. "What would you have said to him?" She asked and Holly shrugged.

"Probably the same thing." She replied.

"Well I know what he would have said to you." Jac stated and Holly looked up at her inquisitively. "He would have told you to come back to me, he wouldn't have wanted you to be with him so soon." She answered her daughter's unspoken question.

Holly sighed sadly and tightened her grip around her mother's waist. "I miss him." She whispered softly and Jac nodded even though she couldn't see.

Jac planted a kiss on her daughters head and sighed once more. "I miss him to baby."

* * *

_**A/N sorry for the pretty rubbish end, I didn't know how else to finish it...x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N hi! Sorry if anyone thought this was an update. Sadly, it's not. However could people tell me in a review or pm whether or not they think I should continue this fic. Also, I don't mind if people want to give my ideas on what to do in the next chapter. I'm kind of stuck lol. Again, sorry if anyone thought this was an update. I hope to here from you guys soon...:D x_**


End file.
